Washing hands properly, especially for children, can be challenging. Children in particular have a dislike for washing or are uneducated in proper washing techniques. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and US Food and Drug Administration, a person should wash their hands from 20 to 30 seconds with soap and warm water to avoid spreading possible pathogens. Having a device that makes washing hands interesting and helpful would help lessen the spread of germs and effectively avoid the spread of sicknesses and viruses.